His Daughter
by Bella-Cherry
Summary: Please do not read this if you have not read A Stranger Among Us, and surprises are in store. Erik and his new wife, Audrey, are the proud parents to Evangeline. But the family doesn't live an average life. Young Evangeline fears she is being stalked by a shadowy woman. Will the family survive as the woman slowly tears them apart? *I don't own Phantom of the Opera*
1. Prologue

Hello my beloved readers. You've been pestering and pestering me about a sequel- (Audrey: No they haven't! The most you got was a threat from your best friend.)- So I decided I should hurry up and create the sequel to A Stranger Among Us. Here you go my lovelies! 3

* * *

Warm candlelight danced off the lake's still surface. It lay undisturbed until a droplet sent a small region rippling. Each pathetic splash grew into a tremendous snap echoing off the damp, cold walls. Like the lake, the air quivered only at the occasional disturbance. In this case, two bodies interrupted the stagnant air. One, the eldest, held a young infant close to her warm body. Her hazel eye sparkled with pure joy each time it settled onto the new child. She caressed the baby as she settled it into an azure decorated cradle. The child fussed for a moment, distressed that it had been departed from its mother, but it soon relaxed falling into a heavy sleep.

The woman turned, planting her weary body onto her bed. She peered into the cradle watching her precious infant. Audrey curled beneath the maroon colors feeling more and more tired every second she lay awake. Her memories then began to crowd her mind once more.

Four years ago, Audrey found herself in the lair of the notorious Phantom, also known as Erik. Once spending two weeks with him, she discovered her love for him. The night of the masquerade- not long after- led to horror. Audrey turned to see Odette, who she thought was her dearest friend in the world, holding a pistol to Erik's head. As it turned out, Odette was the niece to Joseph Buquet, a man Erik had killed. She was eager for revenge, but somehow, Audrey was able to calm Odette. The fiery blonde decided to hold off for revenge. Two years later, Erik proposed to Audrey, and of course she accepted. Another two years passed when Audrey and Erik became the parents to sweet little Evangeline.

Now, Audrey was aroused by the sound of tumbling of water. Springing to her feet, she raced to the lakeshore seeing her returning husband- the word still felt wonderful to say. She hadn't much idea of where Erik went, but that didn't matter. Audrey greeted him as he exited the boat onto the floor of the lair. He kissed her forehead, "How is she?"

"I _finally_ got her to sleep. Do what you wish, but please, try not to wake her," Audrey groaned sarcastically. Her one eye lit up with humor. She tried hard not to show how hard this life was on her. No friends and no sunlight let even more fatigue rain down upon Audrey. Even though she was trying to hide it, somehow Erik could still sense it, "Are you alright?" He gently clasped her hand, "Is everything okay?"

Audrey turned away to face her art hanging on the walls, "Yes, but I… Maybe we could go on a walk tomorrow." She looked at the painting of trees and sunlight. It was a hard piece to do with the fact that Audrey hadn't seen sunlight since Evangeline was born. A hand brushed her shoulder, "A walk sounds splendid. Where will we go?" Erik ran his fingers through Audrey's tangled hair. That was a good point. Where would the family go on a walk? "Maybe we could go on a carriage ride to the cemetery. Then we could place flowers on some of the graves." It wasn't the best idea she ever had, but it would mean Audrey could go outside again.

Erik began to think it over, his eyes glued to the artwork as well. If they went, Evangeline would be able to see more than just bare, stone walls, and unnatural candlelight. Even he knew what the natural world was like. He smiled bringing Audrey closer to him, "Looks like we'll have something to do tomorrow. Now, how about you go and get some rest. If Evangeline wakes up, I'll take care of her."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Erik. I can handle…" Audrey was cut off by Erik. His smile warmed her soul, "She is my daughter too. It will be good for all three of us. You'll get some rest, and Evangeline and I will have some father daughter time." It was true. If there was anything Audrey needed, it was a goodnight's rest. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck, "Alright then… Goodnight Erik."

As she re-entered the bedroom, Audrey threw a glance down at Evangeline. Her pale skin was contrasted by her wild, reddish blonde hair. Evangeline pulled her blanket closer to her face chilled by the damp air. "It is okay, Evangeline," Audrey bent over kissing her infant's pudgy face, "I love you." Audrey once more drew the blankets around her body. The plush mattress invited Audrey into sleep, and she accepted with slight hesitation. Would Erik be alright alone with Evangeline? When she decided that all would be fine, Audrey welcomed sleep.

* * *

What'd ya think? Aren't you happy for them? (be happy for 'em or parish for eons to come) Well, I typed this bad boy when it was late, so sorry if the dialogue is kind of stupid. Please read the next chapter! :)


	2. Father and Daughter

Okay, this chapter is total "what if" thing. I skipped several years so we can all see how Erik is with his sweet little girl. By the way, I'll be taking requests of what Erik and Evangeline should do together. Just put a suggestion for father/daughter bonding in the comments. I may pick your suggestion at some point or just ignore it completely! Here you go my lovelies! 3

* * *

Five Years Later

* * *

"One… Two… Three… Four…" her papa's voices flooded the stone walls, brightening the damp, shallow air. "… Five… Six…" Where to hide? "…Seven… Eight…" Evangeline darted silently into the bedroom, her lithe body wriggling between one of the nightstands and the wall. "…Nine… Ten!" As her papa finished counting, Evangeline caught her heavy breathing, silencing it into nothing more than a whisper. Footsteps drew closer, and closer. His voice broke through the curtain of stillness again, "Where could she be? Evangeline? Where have you gone?" Peering around the abrupt corner of the nightstand, Evangeline watched as her papa shuffled through the other side of the room. She giggled much louder than expected.

"Aha!" Evangeline's father whirled around just in time to see her vanish once more behind the nightstand. He laughed joyously, "I got you!" As he leaped in front of Evangeline, she squealed with delight. Pure merriment fell over the two. She jumped up into his waiting arms. Leaning back so she could look at him, Evangeline smiled, "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Evangeline," Erik brought his young daughter closer, kissing her soft forehead. Once setting her down, he quickly grabbed Evangeline's hand, "What do you want to do?"

"Can I practice? Can I practice?"

"Practice what?"

"The song!"

"What song?"

Evangeline rolled her sea green eyes sarcastically, "You know, Papa. That song, 'Think of Me.'" Erik furrowed his brow, pretending to be deep in thought, "I don't know. Do you think you're ready?" Mock anger flickered in Evangeline's eyes, a true reflection of her father's, "We've done this before, Papa. Please…" Her eyes lit up; her face instantly became a pout. Crouching down, Erik tilted his head, "Not the pouty face." Still, Evangeline held the expression until Erik finally gave in. "Alright," he sighed making his way over to his organ, "let's practice."

As the song began, Evangeline prepared herself. Steadying her breath, she listened closely to the aria until it began.

_"Think of me._

_Think of me fondly when we've said 'Good-bye.'_"

Her voice was slightly off key, but she quickly corrected it.

_"Remember me once in a while._

_Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find, that once again_

_You long to take your heart back and be free._

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me."_

Evangeline swallowed in air as she waited for the song to continue. Nervously, she casted a glance at her father, wondering what he thought of her singing. She shook her head. There was no time to think of that now.

_"We never said_

_Our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea._

_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen._

_Don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me._

_Think of me waking silent and resigned._

_Imagine me trying too hard to put your from my mind._

_Recall those days. Look back on all those times._

_Think of the things we'll never do._

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"_

Out of breath, Evangeline began filling her lungs with the much needed air. She took the break to listen to her father's beautiful music. It always lifted Evangeline's spirits no matter how she was feeling. Her heart raced as she continued.

_"Flowers fade. The fruits of summer fade._

_They have their season's so do we. _

_Please promise that sometimes you will think…"_

She tried to hit all the correct notes following that led to the grand finale, but her voice couldn't reach them. _It's hopeless_, Evangeline thought, plopping her butt onto the stone floor, "I'll never be a singer like Mama." Erik was instantly beside her, desperate to encourage his little girl, "Don't be silly. You were wonderful." Even with all his encouragement, Evangeline still felt down-hearted. Both her parents were musically gifted. No matter how much she enjoyed singing, it didn't feel like her place.

"Papa," Evangeline sniffled, "Can you tell me a story?" It was one of their favorite things to do together while Audrey was working. Each story was usually told more than one in a single week, but they never grew tired of it. Erik nodded, scooping up Evangeline a carrying her over to his library. He sat down in the chair, setting his daughter on his knee. "What story?" Erik asked after getting comfortable. Evangeline looked up at him with large, round eyes, "Tell me the story of when you and Mama met!" Well _that_ was a new story to tell.

Erik stopped to think of how he should begin the tale, "Um… Well, Mama was new in town. She had just moved to Paris. Her second day led her to the opera house. At first, I wanted nothing to do with her. I thought she was getting into places she didn't belong. Mama was going down the hallway from the mirror when I scared her. Apparently, I scared her more than I intended. She fainted.

"That hallway is cold and filled with rats, and I didn't want anyone to… um… 'Get hurt…' So I brought Mama home. She was nervous at first, but we grew very close. Next thing I knew, she was leaving… Once she left, I was pretty sure that we loved each other. We both thought we would never see each other again. Then there was a spark of hope: The masquerade on New Year's. We met up there, and there were some problems. But here we all are." He looked down. Evangeline was cuddling up close to him. Her gentle eyes were closed. They fluttered open almost instantly the story ended. Shifting around slightly, Evangeline smiled, "That's a sweet story, Papa." She yawned, "Maybe we can create a story tomorrow…"

Erik rubbed her head, "What do you think that one should be about?"

"A prince, who isn't allowed to leave his kingdom, but he does because he knows about a beautiful princess being guarded by a dragon. Can we tell that one tomorrow, Papa?" Careful not to disturb Evangeline, Erik hauled her over into her own bed beside his own. He kissed her cheek and smiled, "Of course we can, Evangeline. Whatever you desire."

* * *

I haven't put much character physical description in this… I'll make sure you know what they look like in the next chap-a-ter. Good-night my lovelies! 3


End file.
